Defenders of Anarchy
by Beanacre0
Summary: Hermione Granger is the daughter of Camilla Fritton and is finally coming home to St Trinians. But what of a Prophesy binding her and Harry together? How do the girls fit in? Find out in this story. HGxHP
1. Trailer

**Trailer:**

Anabelle stared at the picture her aunt was painting. It was of a beautiful girl with long honey brown ringlets and chocolate eyes that gleamed with wisdom and mischeif. Kelly, who was staying on at St Trinians as Deputy Head, as she did such a good job as Head Girl, came up behind Annabelle. "That's Miss Fritton's daughter, Hermione. She was conceived during a one night stand between Miss Fritton and a business man named Roger Granger..."

_"Roger, It's Camillia Fritton here...The woman you slept with three months ago...no, not the slut! Yes, her. Anyway, I've got something to tell you. I'm pregnant. That's right. No, I'm not getting rid of it. And goodbye to you too." Camilla growled, slamming the phone down. "What on earth is wrong with that man? Not wanting anything to do with the child?" She muttered bitterly. She gently touched her stomach. "Don't worry, my baby, you'll grow up a proper St Trinians girl." _

"...Hermione was a true St Trinian girl right from the beginning. Always pranking others. She was tough though, knew all the combat there was. A right genius too."

_A girl of six spun round and knocked her opponant right off her feet. The tall, japenese woman fell to the mat, a shocked look on her face. "You've only started learning a month ago and already you have reached the highest level. There is nothing more to learn." She stated. The girl bowed to the woman. "Thank you, Mistress." She said. "No, thank you Hermione Granger, for being the brightest and most talented student I have ever taught." The Japenese woman replied before leaving. Camilla watched from the shadows, a letter from Roger Granger in her hand. He wanted to see Hermione._

"Hermione got a letter when she was eleven from some boarding school in Scotland. So she went to it, loved every second. But when she was twelve, Mr Granger wanted custody of her, saying St Trinians was no place for a child. The judge ruled in his favour and Hermione moved in with Roger Granger and his wife Helena."

_"Mum! No!" Hermione yelled as she was led away from her mother and into the care of her father and step mother. Hermione sat back in her seat, quiet and glaring the whole ride to the Grangers' house. "Hermione, we're here. I hope you find this as your home soon." Roger smiled. "I never will. My home is with my Mum." Hermione growled. _

"Miss Fritton misses her so much. But not for much longer."

* * *

"Welcome home, Hermione."

"I have three animagus forms, Professor. A Lion, A black cat and a Unicorn." McGonagall's eyes widen. "But only Merlin, the most powerful wizard ever, has ever had three forms."

"There is a prophecy..."

"The Brightest and most Powerful witch of all time."

"Welcome, Mister Malfoy, to the school that has driven even grown men to tears. Welcome to St Trinians."

"I love you, Harry."

"It's our time, to show the world who we are. To protect everyone we hold dear, to help save a world hidden within our own, to defeat evil....

.....We are the Defenders of Anarchy!"

* * *

Coming Soon:

Defenders of Anarchy

A St Trinians and Harry Potter Crossover


	2. Prologue

The long awaited Defenders of Anarchy starts here. I hope you enjoy this and forgive if I take a while, I have four other stories on the go too.  
**

* * *

Prologue**

Annabelle Fritton sighed as she walked down the stairs of St Trinians. It was summer and all the students had gone home, so the halls were empty and silent.

Of course, the teachers still remained in the school along with herself. She had stayed behind as she didn't want to go back to her father. He had already proved he didn't care about her, only the money.

Shaking this thought out of her head, Anabelle entered the Teacher's Lounge where all the staff were. Most of them were drinking the different concoctions that Matron fixed up, except Camilla Fritton.

She walked over to where her Aunt sat. Annabelle stared at the picture her Aunt was painting. It was of a beautiful girl with long honey brown ringlets and chocolate eyes that gleamed with wisdom and mischief.

Kelly, who was staying on at St Trinians as Deputy Head, as she did such a good job as Head Girl, came up behind Annabelle. "That's Miss Fritton's daughter, Hermione. She was conceived during a one-night stand between Miss Fritton and a Business man named Roger Granger…"

"_Roger, it's Camilla Fritton here…the woman you slept with three months ago…no, not the slut! Yes, her. Anyway, I've got something to tell you. I'm Pregnant. That's right…No, I'm not getting rid of it. And Goodbye to you too." Camilla growled, slamming the phone down. "What on earth is wrong with that man? Not wanting anything to do with the child?" She muttered bitterly. She gently touched her stomach. "Don't worry my baby; you'll grow up a proper St Trinians Girl." _

"….Hermione was a true St Trinian right from the beginning. Always pranking other. She was tough though, knew all the combat there was. A right genius too."

_A girl of six spun and knocked her opponent of her feet. A tall Japanese woman fell to the mat, a shocked look on her face. "You've only started learning a month ago and already you have reached the highest level. There is nothing left to learn." She stated. The girl bowed to the woman. "Thank you Mistress." She said. "No, thank you, Hermione Granger, for being the brightest and most talented student I have ever taught." The Japanese woman replied before leaving. Camilla watched from the shadows, a letter from Roger Granger in her hand. He wanted to see Hermione. _

"Hermione got a letter when she was eleven from some boarding school in Scotland. So she went to it, loved every second. But when she was twelve, Mr Granger wanted custody of her, saying St Trinians was no place for a child. The Judge ruled in his favour and Hermione moved in with Roger Granger and his wife, Helena Granger.

"_Mum! No!" Hermione yelled as she was led away from her mother and into the care of her father and step-mother. Hermione sat back in her seat, quiet and glaring the whole ride to the Grangers' house. "Hermione, we're here. I hope you find this as your home soon." Roger smiled. "I never will. My home is with my Mum." Hermione growled. _

"Miss Fritton misses her so much. But not for much longer." Kelly concluded. Annabelle frowned. "Why's that?" She asked. Camilla looked up at them, smiling. "Hermione's coming home."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this and I will try to update soon.


	3. Note to all

Hey,

Sorry I haven't been updating my stories, I have been trying to finish them one at a time. But, I am also so close to finishing my original story, Vampire Moon, and hope to get it published. So I have not abandoned them, just am focussing on other things.

Also, I have exams in January, as well as turning 17, so have to revise. So I amy very busy. I will write more but I do enjoy reading all your nice comments on these stories.

All my really old stuff is abandoned as my computer wiped it all. I may start again someday.

If you want to see anything else of mine you can find the covers for all FFs I have written or have planned here:

http:// s609 . photobucket . com / albums / tt174 / Beanacre0 / (obviously removing the spaces)

and my videos:

http:// www . youtube . com / user / BelleandBuster4Eva

Thanks for sticking with me

Love You all

Beanacre0


End file.
